The Ending of 3x21 We All Kind of Wanted
by puzzlemistress
Summary: I'M ALIVE PEOPLE! In this fic we look at YJ: Outsiders. A hand on Wyynde's shoulder. Their foreheads gently pressed together. What happened at the end of the night. The ending of 3x21 that we all kind of wanted that we didn't get. Possibly OC And I just love these two as a couple so much and there needs to be more fic about this lovely couple. ENJOY!


"I must admit, I do not see the appeal of the surface world. Expect the fact that you are here," Wyynde said, looking at Kaldur.

Smiling Kaldur placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder as a contentful sigh escaped his lips. Their eyes closed in small pleasure their forehead touched — each breathing in deeply of the scent of the other.

**_I love you_**, Kaldur whispered in their native tongue, fear of breaking the comfortable silence. As if he spoke even a pitch louder, the safety of closeness would shatter by the outside world.

_**I love you too**_, Wyynde whispered in the same tone wrapping his toned arms around Kaldur's waist.

Kaldur wrapped his arms around Wyynde's shoulders he hugged his boyfriend, stuffing his face into his collarbone. Rubbing Kaldur's back Wynde could feel the pain he was in, not just physically but mentally, And he knew Kaldur would never admit to it. even if Kaldur didn't speak of it.

A nasty habit you formed my love, Wyynde thought.

"Breathe Kaldur, breathe," Wyynde said as he messaged his lower back.

"I am trying," Kaldur admitted sounding slightly out of breath. "I am trying."

"Are you trying to tell me that or trying to convince yourself to believe that?" Wyynde asked.

Kaldur didn't answer the question. He merely squeezed Wyynde tightly before letting him go.

"I am positive that the doctors and even Oracle will inform you of any updates. Walk with me my love, take a break," Wyynde explained as he took Kaldur's hand into his.

"Yes but I-"

"It has been a rather eventful tonight. A brief stroll would put your mind at ease."

Kaldur tried to find an argument into staying, but his body was guiding to the elevator. Grabbing two coats, they hide their clothing under the trench coat and walked hand and hand out of the building. They walked and walked and walked some more in silence until they reached the beach. Several yachts and boats docked for the night. The dock and the pier were empty of people for the evening as well. The gentle crashing of the sea and the somewhat bothersome squawking of the seagulls added a small hint of comfort to them. The pair sat on the beach and gazed out into the open water.

"It is rather satisfying," Kaldur said, not turning to face Wyynde.

"What is?"

"Bringing the man I love to the first beach I was brought to the surface for the first time. Full circle, if you may. I first realized the weight of my responsibility as Aqualad. To protect those who can not protect themselves. To keep them safe from those they can not see. So they do not suffer the pain we go through."

Kaldur grasped Wyynde's hand tightly, not faltering his gaze from the open sea. Wyynde turned his head to look at Kaldur as a soft smile graced his lips. He leaned his head on Kaldur's shoulder, hugging his muscular arm.

"Our king made the right choice."

"With what?" Kaldur asked, placing his right hand on top of Wyynde's folded ones around his bicep.

"Choosing the next Aquaman."

Kaldur heart pinged slightly recalling all of the rules he had broken in hopes of doing the right thing. _Would it truly be worth it in the end? _Kaldur asked internally.

"I debate that at times my dear," Kaldur answered after a brief pause.

"Why do you say that? I understand that you have made choices in the past bu-"

"I am still making those choices now Wyynde. It is as if all of the people I have harmed in the past few years with deceptions and half-truths means nothing-"

"Kaldur keep breathing," Wyynde said.

Taking several slow deep breaths as he allowed himself to feel Wyynde body pressed against him. Kaldur's arms moved to hold Wyynde to his chest, grounding himself by his gentle sea salt scent.

"This goes much deeper than the harm of your friend, does it not?"

Kaldur hummed in agreement at the question.

"You do not have to explain everything right now if you do not wish to do so. All I ask is that you talk to me when you are ready. Do not carry this burden alone when you do not have to."

_One of the many reasons why I love you,_ Kaldur thought with a soft smile.

Kaldur didn't realize he said it allowed until Wynnde turned his head to look at him.

"I love you too," Wyynde said.

As a faint blush decorated Kaldur's deep brown cheeks, Wyynde chuckled softly before kissing Kaldur. As the couple relaxed in the embrace, the issue of tomorrow was left there, tomorrow. The pair enjoy the gentle crashing of the waves against the shore for roughly an hour. Kaldur had to return to the vase to see if there has been any improvement in Richard's health. The couple walked back to the base the same way they came to bid each other goodnight for the evening.

"Be safe my love," Wyynde said while hugging Kaldur.

"I will try to return home soon," Kaldur said while squeezing Wyynde's hand.

Wyynde kissed Kaldur's hand before Wyynde walked to the zeta beam to return to Atlantis.


End file.
